


A Practical Woman

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [9]
Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Giulia is at heart a practical woman in all things.





	A Practical Woman

Sometimes a woman needed to take her own pleasure. Giulia Farnese had suffered sex with her husband, had enjoyed sex with the Pope, and had even experimented when her papal lover had wanted to bring a third person, a young woman, into their bed.

Now Rodrigo was tiring of her, she felt, and began to make arrangements to secure her future, and that of her brother, Alessandro. She was at heart a practical woman and able to see the sense in removing herself under favourable circumstances rather than waiting for Rodrigo to send her away in less ideal ones.

And as a practical woman, Giulia did not waste her time finding another lover. There would be time for that later. She used her own skilful fingers to bring her own climax whenever she felt a pressing desire, and she would not confess it for she felt not the slightest guilt.


End file.
